Untitled
by Ivejustseenaface
Summary: AU. Summary inside, but basically it's a story about something that happened to me. Nothing bad, but it's still a good story tell. so yeah read review. It's Kind of RaixKim. Long oneshot. Can't think of a good name for the story, any suggestions?


This is a story based on an actual event in my life. Its not horrible, it was just really annoying and I decied hey what the hell, I'll turn it into a story.

Kimiko is me, Raimundo is my best friend Josh and Jack, annoying stalker kid Brian.

Oh and Keiko is my other Bff, Madison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko ran to her locker. _Crap crap crap. I'm gonna be soo late_ She thought, regretting stopping a Keiko's locker to say hi and ending up having a 3 minute conversation. At her locker she saw Raimundo, her best guy friend since the beginning of freshman year, now they are Juniors. Of course everyone thought they would be cute together, even Rai, but Kimiko let him down gently. The sad part was that he didn't talk to her for nearly two weeks after that. And whether he was embarrassed or angry or both she didn't know. All she knew was that she was grateful to have him as her friend again.

"Ah, miss punctual." Raimundo said standing up straight.

"Shut up, Rai." Kimiko said giving him a swift punch in the arm.

Raimundo rubbing his arm said. "So what took you so long?"

Kimiko opened her mouth to respond but he beat her to it.

"Wait! Let me guess. You were talking to Keiko." Raimundo said with a chuckle.

"Yes oh smart one.: Kimiko said with a roll of her eyes.

Kimiko grabbed her world culture's book and and started to put her English things away. "Rai, you better go your gonna be late too." Kimiko said, and as if to prove her point the warning bell rang. "See?"

Raimundo shrugged his shoulders and muttered a 'whatever' and walked away. But he quickly turned around and said to her "Don't for get your report, Fung is collecting them today." And then he raced off to class, not wanting to get another demerit from Fung.

Kimiko sighed to herself, and went rummaging thought her bag to find her world cultures folder, where she neatly tucked away her report this morning. Just as she found it the late bell rang. Kimiko just closed her eyes and decided since she was already late she would take her time running to class.

As she turned to walk off she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." She said looking up and could barely keep the annoyance off her face.

"It's alright." Said the boy, running his fingers through his hair, trying, and failing, took look smooth. Kimiko giggled.

"So whats up?" He asked, nothing better to say.

"Well Jack, I am late for class and you are just making it worse by standing in my way." Kimiko said crossing her arms. She usually wasn't this mean, but this kid was so annoying, constantly trying to put the "moves" on her, as her one friend Omi had told her. Omi and Jack were very good friends, and the same goes for Kimiko and Omi.

"Heh, sorry." Jack k said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He steeped out of her way and made a motion with his hand signaling for her to move. Kimiko once again sighed, and started to leave. But before she could even take three steps he grabbed her upper arm. Not roughly, but more... pleadingly? Yes pleadingly and urgently.

"Hey Kim, could you stick around at your locker after the final bell, there's something I want to ask you." Jack said looking away.

"Yeah sure Jack." Kimiko said with a wave a dismissal. Walking off to her class, sure she was in trouble.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The final bell rang and Raimundo and Kimiko walked and talked while going to their lockers. Kimiko gave Raimundo a wave and a amile as she stopped at her locker. His locker was in the freshmen hallway, while Kimiko's was in the Senior hallway. Kimiko started to grab her books. She had been right about being in trouble, she got a whole speech on punctuality, which Raimundo started to laugh at since he had made a joke on it earlier, then Raimundo got a speech on respect, and thrown into the mix were a least five of Fung's metaphor's, that no one could understand.

Kimiko grabbed her purse which she had put on the floor nest to her locker. She got her book bag packed and closed her locker, and there he was. Jack. She jumped, not able to help herself. he had scared the crap out of her.

"Shit, Jack. Don't do that." She said putting her hand to her heart.

Jack gave an uneasy chuckle and muttered some sort of apology.

"So, how was school today." He asked, once again because he had nothing better to say.

"No comment." Kimiko said.

Jack started laughing, and smiled at her, almost charmingly,_**almost.**_

"Well Kim, what I wanted to ask you-" Jack was cut off.

"Kimi, hurry up! We're gonna miss the bus." Raimundo practically yelled at her while grabbing her arm to pull her away, and then all the sudden there was a jolt to her other arm. She was spun so she was face to face with Jack.

"Kim I-" Jack started before Raimundo cut in, rather angry.

"Kimiko, come on." Raimundo said and tightened his grip, not painfully so, more in a friendly protective way. Jack and Raimundo never liked one another. Jack didn't like Raimundo because I am always hanging out with him, aleast thats what I heard through the grape vine, grape vine meaning Clay, her Raimundo's other friend, who is a year older then both. Raimundo didn't like Jack because he doesn't like the way he looks at her, and NO he's not jealous, he's just protective, and does NOT trust Jack as far as he can throw him, and doesn't like the fact that he is a year older then both, in Clay's grade.

"Jack, later okay, I really got to go." Kimiko said annoyed.

"Um, yeah cool, Okay." Jack said crestfallen, but Kimiko didn't notice.

Kimiko and Raimundo started to make a run for it. Stopping when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Kimiko laughed. "Thanks for the save." She said catching her breath.

"What are friends for?" He said while trying to catch his own breath. Both not able to control the smiles on their faces, knowing that their bus didn't leave for at least another 10-15 minutes. Kimiko of course felt bad, but just couldn't deal with Jack at the moment. They took their time to walk to the bus.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night, after Kimiko got hoom from Raimundo's she checked her myspace. While she was waiting for the computer to log in she thought about when she first got her myspace. She had been so excited. Now she barely used it, she didn;t know why, she just didn't anymore. But Raimundo told her his sister had sent her something important and that Kimiko he was told to inform Kimiko right away. You see, Raimundo has a lot of brothers and sisters, and he is the fifth of nine, the ultimate middle child, as the family called him.

But when Kimiko and Raimundo first started hanging out, his family was hestiant. He obviously told them what happened. But after a while of coming over and just hanging Kimiko became like another daughter, and she loved that feeling, because she herself is an only child, and her father is always away on busimess and her mother works late hours, so she is usually home by herself, and it's not that her parents don't love her, becuse they do, more then anything, but someones got to pay the bills.

Kimiko clicked on her comments first and then she didn't see anything from Amelia. Maybe she didn't send it yet? Then Kimiko saw that she had a message, she clicked on it and saw it was from Jack. She groaned. She read it and almost threw her computer across the room. Why couldn't he take a hint, she was trying to spare his feelings, but always trying to tell him to find someone else. How come he doesn't see it!?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"HE WHAT!" Raimundo yelled for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Shut up Raimundo!" Kimiko said through clenched teeth, grabbing his arm and forcing him to sit back down.

"Well I'd say this is a mighty fine predicament ya gotcha' youself into. Him askin you to Semi and all." Clay said in his texas draw.

Omi shook his head agreeing. All the grades ate together, but in different groups. With Clay being a Senior, Kimiko and Raimundo being Juniors, and Omi being a sophomore they were glad that they got to have their lunchtime together. Thank god that Jack was the lunch before them, or this would be really awkward. But unfortunately Keiko had drawn the short straw this year and was also in the lunch before theirs.

Kimiko sighed, and put her head down on her arms defeated, this guy was so infuriating. Then she felt Raimundo rubbing circles on her back, which calms her soen immensely. Kimiko sat up and rested her head on Raimundo's shoulder as he continued making circles with his hand.

'He is just so infuriating. I mean I am trying to be nice, well except for the past month, I have been really cold towards him. But what am I suppose to do! Ughh!"

"I reckon you tell him Kim. That why he'll leave you alone." Clay said.

Kimiko gave a snort and closed her eyes trying to subside the headache that was coming on.

"Kimiko." Clay said, quite mad, but not at her, because, this stalker wouldn't leave her alone and really wasn't helping her in anyway. Kimiko just got back from being extremely sick only a week ago. The poor thing was doubled over in pain and had been to the emergency room twice and been to so many doctors, had scans, and shots, and no answers everywhere she went. Then finally two weeks later she was given an answer. She had so much wrong with her. She didn't tell them though, she said it was too embarrassing. But Clay would beat money Raimundo knew, he would also beat money that Raimundo would never tell a soul unless given the OK.

"Kimiko are you feeling well?" Omi asked, before Clay could, noticing that she paled slightly.

"I'm fine just drained is all" Kimiko said quietly from Raimundo's shoulder.

"Kim you sure. You just got back and all this stress from tryin' to catch up with work and Jack, is not going to do you any better." Clay said worried. He had become like Kimiko's older brother. He was very protective of her, even more so then Raimundo. She was lucky she had great friends.

"Their right Kim. Kim?" Raimundo looked down and saw that the girl had fallen asleep.

"Do we wake her?" Omi asked.

"No let her rest, she needs it. Even if it is only a half hour. Raimundo said shifting so his arm was around her shoulder so she wouldn't fall off the bench while sleeping.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was last period and Kimiko was going to be late... again. Whatever, she was so sick of everything right now, she didn't really care if she was late or not.

She closed her locker and started walking to class when she was stopped by a voice. A voice that mad her want to throw herself out of the nearest window, well it's not that bad, but you get the picture.

"Hi Jack. Listen I really gotta go, I can't afford to be late again and-" Kimiko was cut off by Jack.

"So did you get my message last night?"

"Yeah Jack I did and I just wanted to tell you-"

"I was thinking you could wear a red dress, you look great in red, or green, and I could get a matching tie."

"Jack listen." She sighed. "I can't-"

"I could get you a corsage and everything." Jack said with a smile, he was really starting to piss her off.

He kept going on and on about that stupid Semi-formal.

"JACK!!!" she finally yelled just as the late bell rang. She didn't even hear the warning bell.

Kimiko wanted to hit someone, throw something, but the only person in reach was Jack, and she knew if she got one hit in she wouldn't be able to stop, and the only thing she could throw were her books, which she didn't feel like explaining to a teacher. So she did the next best thing. She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She gave her locker one good kick and looked at the stunned Jack.

"You know what Jack, I have been trying to be nice, trying to give you a hint that I am NOt interested in YOU! But you are so freaking dense, and so infuriating. I can't stand it! I do not want to go to Semi with you, I don't want to go anywhere with you, I don't even want to talk to you anymore, I just want you to leave me alone. Please?" she said in a pleading voice. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but that didn't work now, did it? I just don't like you Jack, I'm sorry. But you are just soo Ughhh... You are so selfish you know that? I have been sick for Two weeks,a nd it took the doctors those two weeks to figure out everything that is wrong with me. And I am still sick. And all you can think about is yourself! Ughhhh! Jack, just leave me alone ok?" Kimiko said in an almost inaudible voice.

She took a deep breath, and took in the stunned and hurt look on Jack's face.

"Jack I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you I just... I'm sorry" Kimiko said looking down in shame because of her lack of control.

"Don't worry about it Kimiko. You should have just told me from the start though." Jack said, you could see the anger quickly covering the hurt.

"Jack." She said, laughing at how stupid a person could be. "I did try, you just didn't let me say anything."

Jack sighed, she was right. He was so afraid she was going to say no that he didn't let her talk and basically answered everything he asked for her.

"I-"

"Jack, I have to get to class. I hope there are no hard feelings, and if there are I understand." Kimiko said and then walked off, it was her turn to make a decision, and she is positive she made the right one. She walked right into a hug from... "Raimundo? What the hell!? How long have you-"

"Since the scream. Fung heard it and sent me out here to see if you were okay."

"Oh." Kimiko blushed quite embarrassed.

"Kimiko, I'm proud of you, you finally took charge although not in the nicest way. Hell you were a bitch, but you got your point across." Raimundo smiled then frowned at the look on her face. "What?"

"I feel bad. I shouldn't have freaked out on him." Kimiko stated.

"Kim, don't worry about it. He's a big boy, he'll get over it. Besides it was really fair the situations he kept putting you in.

"Yeah." Kimiko looked up and smiled at Raimundo. And then she did the absolutely most on expected thing, She kissed him. Right there, in the mouth. And he kissed her back, without a second thought. They pulled apart and Raimundo looked down on her with a smile and she looked up with a smile of her own.

"So Kim, got a date to Semi?"

"I just might. If you play your cards right."

"I wasn't going to ask you." Kimiko frowned. ;You see my friend Phil-"

Kimiko punched him in the arm and started to laugh, and he did too.

"So it's a date I assume?" He asked as they started walking to class.

"I'm gonna have to check my schedule, I think I might be able to squeeze you in" Kimiko said with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks Kim." Raimundo said with an eye roll as they walked to class.

And as soon as they both step foot in the classroom, the lectures began.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mkay. Thats it. Good? Bad? Personally I think I could have done better but I just had to get it out of my system and I am just to tired to try and fix it. And again based on true events. I made myself look like a complete psycho. But there was a lot more behind it all, and I was deciding whether or not I should put it all in the story and I just didn't have the heart to, it's just too personal. But I got the story out of my system, so it kind of makes me feel better. Mkay rant over. Reviews are beautiful. Thanks.


End file.
